


Pleasantries.

by Superwhaaaaat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bodyguard, Boyfriend for Hire, M/M, Mob AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhaaaaat/pseuds/Superwhaaaaat
Summary: Yamaguchi hired a boyfriend to protect him... and sass him?





	

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi, head of the Ivory Knives, was sick of pleasantries. He was expected to come to oikawa Tooru’s dinner, even though said person was trying to assassinate him. Or, at least, that is what his baby birdies say, after they collect information through Oikawa’s men. 

 

So, Tadashi hired a bodyguard. Someone on either side, but a common ally for both sides. 

Sugawara Koushi’s team was whom he was referring to. He’s an ally for everyone, unless you piss him off. Then you basically piss off everyone around you. Yamaguchi had only seen the cruelness behind Sugawara’s motherly facade once, and it was terrifying. But, he trusted Sugawara with his life.

 

And this is why he hired Sugawara to supply him with a date (a.k.a: bodyguard) for this dinner. Tadashi stared at the paper in his hand, “Tsukishima Kei- 6pm sharp.” staring backing back at him in Sugawara’s neat handwriting. Tadashi remembered what he had been told.

 

* * *

 

_ “He’s new, Yamaguch’, no one outside knows him yet. His name is Tsukishima Kei, and,” Sugawara’s voice dropped a few notches, “you’ve been seeing eachother for a few weeks, although you haven’t made it official. You really like him, and have already told him what you do for work.” He took some papers out of his pocket and held them out to Tadashi _

 

_ Tadashi nodded and took the papers from Sugawara, who would get his payment if Tadashi survives the dinner. “I appreciate it, Suga-” _

 

* * *

 

A knock on the door jars him from his mind, and a squeak left his mouth. He looked down at his half dressed self-pants buttoned, no socks, shirt unbuttoned, tie hanging around his neck, and don’t even ask where his jacket went- and rolled his eyes. He needed to relax. 

 

So, he decided fuck it, and opened the door. A tall, skinny blond man turned his head, and burst out into a smile. “T’Dashi! How are you? I can’t believe you aren’t ready yet, you rat!” He laughed, and stepped in past Yamaguchi. When Tadashi closed the door, Tsukishima’s smile dropped. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t know if we were being watched or not. I’m Tsukishima Kei.” Tsukishima looked Yamaguchi up and down, and sighed. “But seriously, why aren’t you dressed? We have to leave soon.” He stepped towards Yamaguchi, and started buttoning up his shirt. Long, slim fingers skimmed his torso, and his neck as Tsukishima buttoned up and fixed his shirt and tie combination. 

 

“What are you, five?” Tsukishima muttered, looking at the pre-tied tie. Yamaguchi bristled, but said nothing for now. Tsukishima glanced at him, but otherwise worked on untying and retying his tie for a better look. 

 

“Now you look better. If this Oikawa dude didn’t kill you, any fashion designers there would’ve.” Tsukishima snickered at his own joke, and Yamaguchi just closed his eyes. This “boyfriend” of his was testing his patience.

 

Tsukishima stood straight again, and helped Yamaguchi pull on his suit jacket, before grabbing his hand. “Let’s face them,” a scowl puckered Tsukishima’s face, “and show them you’re stronger than what they throw at you.” 

 

Tsukishima held the door open for Yamaguchi, they smiled at eachother. Tadashi stepped through, and went up on his tippy-toes slightly to kiss Tsukishima’s cheek. “Oh, and Tsukki? I hired you to protect me, not to sass me.” He whispered in Tsukishima’s ear, before walking down the hallway.

 

Tsukishima strode pass Yamaguchi, pinching Tadashi’s butt as he went by. “There was nothing against any of this in that contract I signed.” 

 

Yamaguchi gaped, before running after him. Who the  _ fuck _ was this man, and why was his heart beating super fast?


End file.
